Distinguishing Glordes
by Noble.Sindarin
Summary: As the youngest child of Elrond and the late Celebrían, young Glordes yearned to distinguish herself as a unique elf amongst her talented and attractive older siblings. On a journey to come of age and discover herself, Glordes finds that perhaps guidance by an unlikely elven warrior is the key to completing herself.
1. One

"Different," I murmured, as I stared at my reflection in the vanity.

My father, the stern but loving ruler of Rivendell, had long chocolate locks that enhanced his stormy blue-gray eyes that have the ability to see through anyone. My boisterous brothers have the same hair, and although their eyes too have the potential to be the same stormy gray of my father's, they were instead teaming with mischief and confidence. Then there is my sister, the most beautiful elf to grace the Earth. While she possessed the same traits of dark hair and blue eyes, her grace and dignity enchants both male and females like the most beautiful night. Aesthetically my family is the most attractive of all of the elven families in Rivendell, their dark hair and enchanting eyes mesmerizing all who fall upon them, traits I wish I possessed.

I stroked my curled silver spiraling nest with the comb; I looked shuddered at my eyes, which reflected the greenery of the lavaralda tree rather than the blue of waterfalls and seas. No, instead I was a reminder of the woman who they wish was here, a reminder of my mother whom I never knew.

Hot tears flooded my eyes, Celebrían; my mother was supposedly one for the most gentle, talented and beautiful elves in her time. I would not know, as she passed onto the Undying Lands three years following my birth. Why could I not be either as good as my mother, or different, by looking like her spitting image I fear I am doomed for failure.

I threw down my comb, holding in my tears until a warm hand gently caressed my shoulder. My eyes widened in alarm, I turned and saw my eldest brother, Elladan whose gray eyes were darkened with concern. How had I not heard him?

"Dearest sister, what ails you?" Elladan asked, voice thick with emotion. I only sighed, moving from the chair, and clasping his hand, which previously lay on my shoulder.

"Elladan, my brother, do not mind me. I am being a silly elfling," I mustered, a faint smile playing at my lips.

Elladan merely pursed his own thin lips at me in response. "A silly elfling does not brood or think nearly as much as you do, Glordes," he paused, "If you were being a silly elfling I would not be concerned. Now tell me, what troubles you?"

I dropped his hand, and moved towards my balcony to stand in the light of the early sun. I ran my hands on the marble railing, and smiled bitterly at the meadow. "Elladan, tomorrow I will no longer be an elfling, perhaps I'm just getting used to the role of responsibility that ladies such as our dear Arwen embody."

Elladan scoffed and leaned against the railing on my left, nudging me gently with his elbow, "Yes, because Elrohir and I certainly embody the responsibility of maturation after over two thousand years."

I could not stop myself from rolling my eyes, "Well it's a good thing that you are an exceptional rider and fighter than," I paused before winking, "Or else you would be cast out for your discretion of immature behavior. Some of us aren't as lucky, Elladan."

Elladan's normal chuckle instead sounded more like a bark, "See, there's impish elfling in you yet, oh old one. What shall we do next year when you turn one hundred and one?"

It was my turn to scoff, "Don't you have warriors to train? Or mischief to set the realm alight?"

Elladan chuckle and patted my head, "I would, but I was perturbed when I didn't see your nose embedded into a book by the training grounds. Then, when Glorfindel asked me where you were I grew concerned, hence me being here my dainty sister."

My eyes were wide once more, as I remembered that I had asked Glorfindel to escort me on a herb gathering journey in the forest this morning. I slumped my shoulders, "I must apologize to him, I did not mean to forget, I was too engaged with my thoughts."

Elladan smiled sadly, "He will understand, you elves named with Glor in your name never dwell to long on grudges." Elladan's smile faded, " I will ask you once more, what bothers you?"

I looked down at his black boots, "Tomorrow I will be one hundred years old, a matured elf," I paused, looking him straight in the eyes as I finally admitted my thoughts, "Every day, I'm told how much like our dear mother that I become, which saddens me. I'm living in a shadow of perfection, a standard I cannot maintain. I'm just realizing this and do not wish to disappoint anyone."

Elladan encased me in a hug, "Glordes, while it's true that you are equally as beautiful as our mother, we just want you to be happy. It's not a bad thing, these differences in appearance, I promise you internally you remind me of a more curious yet kinder version of myself." He smirked, "I would say Elrohir but we both know that I'm the better looking and better all around twin as I came first."

I shook my head, "I can't say I do know that." I returned his hug gently before pulling away, "Perhaps you are right, and instead I am in desperate need of an adventure to expand my horizons and combat this brooding as you deem."

Elladan grinned, "Why Glordes, I think I know what you are in need of," offering the crook of his arm for me to take, which I did without hesitation a wide smile turning at my pink lips.

We walked in unison, gliding across the marble halls of my father's domain. I hummed merrily as I tapped a rhythm unto Elladan's arm, who only smiled knowingly at me.

In moments we were directly in front of our Father's study, grinning mischievously, although I knew not why.

Elladan rasped the eagle knocker firmly, until we were bid inside. My father Lord Elrond sat behind his desk reading. Looking up he smiled at the two of us, raising a brow, "Now what brings you two here, appearing as naughty elflings?"

I giggled as Elladan feigned a hurt expression, "Father, how could you accuse me of being in cohorts with this creature?"

I rolled my eyes, pouting, a dramatic change to my previous melancholy, "I know not why I'm here yet, or I would answer you father."

Father merely chuckled, before focusing his gaze on Elladan, "Well."

Elladan stopped laughing, "Father, as you've been preparing, tomorrow is Glordes' name day," Elladan paused as he watched Father nod in acknowledgement. It was true; many elves from King Thranduill to my grandmother would be appearing tomorrow for my name day. "Our Glordes, is in need of an adventure, a time to prove to herself who she is. I propose, to both you and my beloved sister, that when she meets Grandmother for the first time since she was a babe, that she stay with her in her domain."

My eyes widened, and I started to grin, and adventure indeed. My father, on the other hand, did not look as pleased opening his mouth in protest.

Elladan beat him to it; however, "Father, please. Glordes is the youngest but also the only child of yours who has never left Rivendell before. It would be good for her, as Glordes is trying to figure out what kind of elf she wants to be."

I smiled widely, with Elladan puppeteering I would get my chance to distinguish myself.


	2. Two

Glimmering with hope, I looked at my father who was burning the wood of his desk with his stormy gaze, "Father," I whispered softly, as I watched his inner struggle.

His stormy gaze rested on me, "Glordes…" he murmured, tiredly, "What is it that makes you want to leave Rivendell?"

I stepped forward and straightened by back before holding his storm-filled gaze, "I have everything here; however, how can I grow if all I have accomplished in one hundred years is an ability to read comprehensive texts and fetch herbs?" I looked back at my brother and smiled, "My elder siblings are so very adept. Arwen, being the most beautiful has the gifts of craft, healing and melody whilst being able to defend herself. Elrohir is one of the quickest and deadliest warriors, protecting elves like me. Finally," I paused, smiling largely at my brother with love in my heart, "Elladan here, is the other swift and deadly warrior, who while having the ability to kill also has the gift to encourage and lead."

I turned back to my father, smile fading into a more serious appearance, "Being your youngest, I too want to be as talented as my siblings and my beloved father. I don't need to be a female warrior, the most melodic elf or even one of the most beautiful, I just need to own myself and acquire skills. Which is why, if my grandmother will have me, a chance to see the fabled woods of Lothlórien would be fruitful. Galadriel is known as the most accomplished she-elf, and if she could teach me even one thing I would be better for it."

I paused, frowning slightly that my father had merely looked down and said nothing. I glided over to the slightly slumped figure of my father and kneeled beside him, taking his right hand and kissing it. I held his larger hand in my own until he looked at me, sadness washing over his gaze as he looked at me.

Rubbing his hand I continued, "Father, I love you. I would not wish to be parted from you if it were not to better myself for everyone." I smiled fondly at my protective father, "This would not be forever; I could not be parted from you, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen for eternity. After learning some skill, or even maturing a bit, I would return. This is just a proposal, my grandmother may not even agree."

Father chuckled sadly whilst taking my hand and kissing it, "My radiant little one, of course your grandmother will say yes. You are the only grandchild she has not had the chance to dote on." He genuinely smiled, "You will fit in quite well with the elves of Lothlórien."

I beamed brightly at my father's albeit reluctant approval, "Father," I grinned.

He simply sighed, pushing back the golden tresses that rested on my face before tapping my cheek; "You have never asked me for anything before, Glordes. You are my child, and while I think you to be nearly perfect, flaws and all, perhaps a little room for growth would be advantageous." He smiled before removing his hand, and sitting straight as the noble he is, "I don't how we shall part from you even for a moment, but I suppose we will have to manage."

I laughed as I launched myself into my fathers arms, latching my arms around his neck, receiving a slow but firm hug in return. "Thank you, Father. I only wish to make you proud. Thank you."

He released me before smiling gently, "Glordes, you are most welcome." He paused, breathing in before looking at me knowingly, "Now if I do recall, you volunteered to gather herbs, what will Glorfindel do now that you have rearranged his day in entirety?"

I frowned, I had forgotten about Glorfindel again in my self-absorption. I bowed quickly, "I will go find him this instant."

* * *

I tugged Elladan's bulkier form firmly, hastily trying to find my friend. Tugging my larger and less motivated brother proved to be difficult once he stopped in well-decorated hallway of our home, "Elladan," I whined.

Elladan merely chuckled, "Do you run off to find me so hastily, Sister?"

I continued to pout, much like a petulant elfling, "Do not tease me. Had I forgotten about you I would hasten myself even further, as you may be running amok and terrorizing a village if left to your own devices for too long."

Elladan laughed heartily, wrapping his arm across my shoulder, "I love to tease you, Glordes," bopping my nose he continued, "it's the only time you will behave your age."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he had riled me up intentionally, "Elladan…"

"You had forgotten about me, my lady. How will I ever be able to assist you on your errands again?" an amused masculine voice resounded behind me, causing me to whip my head quickly.

I rested my eyes on Glorfindel, who stood tall and proud possessing a golden glow that almost left me envious. I shook my head resting my eyes on hem of my emerald gown, "I am so sorry, my lord. I had not intended to forget of our outing, if you will forgive me and have the time I would love your assistance."

Elladan laughed at my embarrassment before extricating himself from my person, "Good morning, Glorfindel," he paused, before beginning to move, "Have fun, golden elves."

My eyes were still trained on the ground, as I could feel my cheeks redden from embarrassment. A musical laugh removed me from my stupor, causing me to look up.

"Dearest Glordes, you have not offended me. Forgetting to do something once in one hundred years will not causes the gates of Rivendell to be sieged," Glorfindel chuckled, drifting to stand in front of me. "I could not fool myself in being angry with you, especially since your coming of age is tomorrow. I understand, you're a busy lady."

I smiled fondly at the older and wiser elf, "I so humbly apologize, Glorfindel. A renowned hero does not need to wait for silly elflings."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes, before smiling and offering the crook of his right arm for me, "Glordes, you are many things but silly, I regret to say, I cannot attest to your character. Now, shall we go gather althelas?"

I smiled, gently taking his offered arm and waltzing towards the sunlight.

* * *

I lay in the meadow with my eyes closed as I enjoyed the sunlight, surrounded by lavender and althelas as I hummed the tune of the ballad of my foremother, Luthien.

"Why do you always hum and never sing?" Glorfindel mused, I merely turned my head to the right to face him.

Opening my eyes I allowed myself to smile gently, "Maybe my singing voice is offensive," I mused in turn.

Glorfindel chuckled, "With the dainty melody of your speech, I dare say I disagree."

I chuckled to which Glorfindel scoffed, "I mean it, besides that is quite a mournful tune, should I be worried, Glordes?"

I frowned at the concern written throughout his features, "Glorfindel, things are about to change."

Glorfindel nodded, "If you mean your coming of age, things are not as different as they may seem."

I shook my head, running my fingers on the green grass of the meadow, "Well, as you know Elladan and Elrohir are only here to congratulate me on my name day. Things are in fact going to change. This morning I was given the opportunity, much like my brothers, to leave Imraldis, I've been curious as to how I would tell you all day."

It was true, when I begged for adventure I once again forgot about how hard it would be to leave both my family by blood and my dearest friend, Glorfindel.

Glorfindel shot up, alarm clear in his cerulean gaze, "Surely not. Lord Elrond would not allow you to go gallivanting around after Orcs. You're a lady with no training in archery or defense of any kind. No, your father would not agree to such a thing."

I placed an arm on my friends, "Peace. You are right, I do not have any training in defense or offense, although you have tried to persuade me. No, I will not be going with Elladan and Elrohir; rather, I will hopefully be visiting Lothlórien." I paused, relieved to see my dearest friend and mentor relax slightly, "I will miss you, my dearest mentor and friend, but this is what's best."

Glorfindel sighed before smiling, "Lothlórien is a much better alternative, I apologize for jumping to conclusions, I was concerned."

I smiled wildly; appreciating his approval that I tended to always look for, "Thank you, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel merely waved his hand, "I will miss you, little Glordes." He paused; then joked, "When you come back I shall only be able to recognize you from your floor length hair."

I scowled, "Glorfindel!" Which he only preceded to laugh at, apparently I was not a fearsome thing to behold.

"I mean you no harm, little Glordes. I must joke with you now," Glorfindel easily stood, grabbing the basket of herbs from the ground before outreaching a hand to assist me up, "Come my lady, we must get these back to Lord Elrond and attend to our separate duties."

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you for your support, I appreciate it! I've almost finished writing Glordes' tale on paper, but would appreciate any constructive criticism you may have as I've never written a full fledged story before. **


End file.
